NOTES FROM THE GLEE CLUB
by idahogirllovefinn
Summary: Just random notes from the glee characters based on some of the glee episodes or random suggestions from your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated my other. stories i had writer's block and I will be updating soon!**

* * *

Hey Quinn, want to make out with me under the bleachers?- Puck

No Puck, you do realize that I'm dating your best friend and that sleeping with you was a one time thing!- Quinn

Oh, what Finn doesn't know won' t hurt him and who cares about his feelings they won' t matter when we graduate.- Puck

I' m not going to cheat on him and besides I don't want anyone in celibacy club to find out their president is not a virgin. I need to protect my reputation.- Quinn

Quinn, I'm sure I can please you in ways that Hudson can't and eventually people will find out your v-card doesn't exist.- Puck

That's rich coming from you Puck, I thought Finn was your best friend yet you got into his girlfriends pants which by the way is me.- Quinn

Urgh... what is with the girls at McKinley and wanting Hudson. What does he have that makes all the girls want him?- Puck

Oh just the fact that he's kind caring and wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend!- Quinn

Quinn, I don't care about Santana only about you and I will be certain of it that I will prove to you that I care.-Puck

Yeah right, and I will end up a teenage mother.- Quinn

* * *

I WILL ALWAYS BE A FAN OF


	2. Chapter 2

**miss Cory mMonteith**

* * *

**Finchel notes**

**Rachel, I want to talk to you about what happened in the auditorium. - Finn**

**I don't think so Finn, you made it perfectly clear that you aren't attracted to me and you wouldn't want to be seen in public with me.- Rachel**

**Rach. you dont understand if word got out that i made out with you i would lose Quinn and the school would shun me.- Finn**

**Oh, so your reputation is more important than your own heart and that just repulses me- Rachel**

**Rach, i am following my heart and its telling me I love Quinn and that i should stay on top of the football team.- Finn**

**Finn, that is not your heart talking, its the little insecure boy in you wanting to fit in and not doing what you truly feel doing.- rachel**

**Rach, dont act like this, I still want to be friends please! I just want to keep it quiet.- Finn**

**You know what Finn, just shut the hell up and dont speak to me until you get your priorieties straight.- Rachel**

_**As soon as Rachel handed Finn her note she stormed out of the class with tears in her eyes.**_

* * *

_**Finn watched as a very upset Rachel stormed out of the room and hoped he didnt lose her friendship.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dalton Academy- Blaine's Freshman Year!**

**Hey dude, my name is Wes, I'm on the council for the Warbler's.- Wes**

_Oh, hey my name is Blaine Darren Anderson and I'm a freshman and a transfer and isn't a Warbler a bird.- Blaine_

**Lol... Wow that's funny and yes a warbler is a bird but also our glee club's name. Why don't you stop by our practice to see if your willing to auction.- Wes**

_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out the glee club. Where and when should I check out the Warblers.- Blaine_

**Well we meet in the grand hall at 2:45 p.m. on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.- Wes**

_Ok, I'll meet you there after my last class ends. Oh and by the way thanks Wes.- Blaine_

**Oh don't mention it Blaine. Hope you make tons of friends here at Dalton.- Wes**

* * *

**Next up Kurt and Mercedes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at William McKinley High School.**

**I can't believe that Rachel is wearing that awful eyesore of an outfit.- Kurt**

_Kurt, you are so awful but correct.- Mercedes_

**Why does that little harpy get all the solos. I swear Mr. Schue favors her more out of the rest of us glee club member's. - Kurt**

_I know. I could sing __**` Take A Bow' **__better than little miss muppet. - Mercedes_

**I know Mercy. At least since she is captain of New Directions and that there is only one picture spot for the glee captain, which is Rachel, so you don't have to worry about your picture defaced. Rachel does.- Kurt**

_Lol. I'm glad the others wanted only Rachel's picture getting defaced too.- Mercedes_

**Me too Mercy. That diva needs to be taken down a peg. She will never geet a guy with the way she dresses. She dresses like an overgrown child.- Kurt**

_At least we have each other and the others as friends Kurt, Rachel has no one. Lol.- Mercedes_

**Lol, that's true Mercy.- Kurt**

_** After class ended, Mercedes went to toss the note into the trash but missed not bothering to pick it up. Rachel, who sat in the back, watched as Mercedes missed the trash can. So Rachel, who hates when nobody picks up their own trash, went over and picked it up the crumpled piece of paper. Just as she went to throw it away, she noticed her name on it, so she read the note Kurt and Mercedes wrote and discovered how much she is hated. So she threw the note away and went home in tears before school ended for the day.**_

* * *

Dont worry. Rachel and Finn will always be my fav characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Artie & Tina care!**

**Hey Artie, do you know why Rachel hasn't shown up lately to glee? - Tina**

_No I haven't got a clue why she hasn't shown up to glee.- Artie_

**Wow! You know she has been avoiding everyone who is in glee club. Usually she stood us and tells us how we need to improve vocally.- Tina**

_I know and it's beginning to freak me out that she hasn't bossed us around recently.-Artie_

**I know, her behavior has me concerned Artie. I wonder what happened to Rachel to make her ditch glee club and has her changing her clothing style.- Tina**

_Something doesn't seem right about Rachel's new attitude and clothing style. I think someone or something bullied her into making this change.- Artie_

_**Right when Artie was about to pass his note to Tina, Jacob Ben-Israel tossed a crumpled ball of ppaper at Tina. Tina looked surprised for a moment before noticing Rachel's name and tear stains on the paper. So Tina opened the paper and began to read it. After she finished it she was appalled that two of her friends could say that. Tina handed the note to Artie and he felt the same way after he was done reading it.**_

**I can't believe our friends said that about Rachel, sure she can be down right bossy, but their note was just plain bullying.- Tina**

_Kurt maybe bullied worse than the rest of us, but Rachel's been bullied most of her life because people in this town don't like gay parents. So it's ten times worse for Rachel. Mercedes and Kurt just added more insult to the wound.- Artie_

**What are we going to do Artie? They are so malicious. They are selfish too, they want the solos for themselves like Rachel did and they call her selfish.- Tina**

_I know Tin-Tin! We will figure something out. Rachel needs friends on her side and I think we'll be the ones who are her hero.- Artie_

**Let's go and find Rachel and let her know she has friends.- Tina**

_**So they set off to find Rachel and try to convince her she is perfect just the way she is.**_

* * *

Next up is Puck and Finn


	6. Chapter 6

**Puck & Finn**

**Hey Hudson, your friends with Berry right? Glee has been different since she has been gone. Artie and Tina have been glaring at Mercedes and Kurt.- Puck**

_Hey Puck, I don't know if Rachel and I are friends anymore after our last conversation. Rach is not speaking to me! I thought Kurt and Mercedes were friends with Artie and Tina. Although Kurt and Mercedes seem awfully happy about Rachel's absence.- Finn_

**Finn, why don't you find out what's going on with Rachel and get her back to fix this mess.- Puck**

_I told you Puck it's complicated. Rach wants nothing to do with me until I follow my own heart, but she is right I am afraid to go against the status quo and go after what I truly want.- Finn_

**Hudson, what are you afraid of going after and why does it have to do with Berry? - Pluck**

_Well Puck, I'm afraid the school would shun me if they knew that I'm in love with Rachel and not Quinn. Does that make me a jackass for not telling her the truth? - Finn_

**YOU HAVE A THING FOR BERRY? Wow, so I wasn't daydreaming when you and Berry were secretly checking each other out. Oh and yes it does make you a jackass for not telling Berry. I think you and Quinn need a heart to heart chat. - Puck**

_Wow is my best friend turning into a girl? - Finn_

**Oh shut up Finn. I'm being serious.- Puck**

_**Puck and Finn didn't realize that someone read what they wrote to each other, over their shoulders. ` If Finn is going to be true to himself, maybe I should be honest with my heart too,' thought the person behind Finn and Puck.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel & Quinn**

**Quinn, why are you staring at me? Do you need something? - Rachel**

_Well I need to talk to you about something that's very important.- Quinn_

**And this very important thing you need to discuss involves me somehow? - Rachel**

_Most definitely Rachel. First of all I am sorry for bullying you from the start of freshman year. I get why you acted the way you did before you changed. It was out of self defense.- Quinn_

**How in the world do you get the way I acted. I have no friends and I get made fun of every single day Quinn.- Rachel**

_I know what you've been through influences the way you act. I know why your changing is because of the bullying. Rachel, I used to be overweight with no friends, the bullying got so bad that I started to change my appearance and attitude. I'm so sorry that I was such a bitch to you. That's why I know what your going through. - Quinn_

**It...oh Quinn, why does everyone hate what we previously were. So what do you really want to discuss with me? - Rachel**

_Wow, perceptive much Rach, well I want to tell you is I'm going to break up with Finn because I never really loved him and I'm pregnant with Puck's baby and I'm in love with Puck.- Quinn_

**Wow, I won't say anything to him but you need to tell him Quinn. Wow, I always suspected you had a thing for Puck.- Rachel**

_I know Rach, I will tell Finn everything. So do you want to be friends?- Quinn_

**We can certainly be friends.- Rachel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tina & Mercedes**

**Hey girl, why have you and Artie not sitting by Kurt and I anymore.- Mercedes****  
**

_Why would we want to sit by two people who enjoy bullying someone who's been bullied most of her life.- Tina_

**What are you talking about Tina, Kurt and I would never bully anyone.- Mercedes**

_Well if you haven't bullied anyone, than explain this!- Tina_

**Tina tossed Mercedes the crumpled note. " Why did you toss me this crumpled up piece of paper," asked Mercedes. " Then why don't you read it Mercedes," sneered Tina. So Mercedes opened and realized it was her and Kurt's note. "W…w…where did you get this note," asked Mercedes. Tina smilled evilly and said, "Oh from Jacob Ben-Israel! Oh and tell Kurt to stay away from Artie and I." Mercedes cringed at Tina's glare and nodded at her. Both going their seperate ways.**

* * *

**sorry it is so short**


	9. Chapter 9

**Artie& Kurt **

**Hey Artie, why are you and Tina not sitting with Mercedes and I anymore.- Kurt**

_You really want to know why Tina and I have stopped sitting by you and Mercedes?- Artie_

**Yeah Artie, I really want to know why two of my three best friends have stopped talking to me?- Kurt**

_Well then I will tell you the reason why Tina and I have stopped talking to Mercedes and you. Kurt, you and Mercedes are bullying Rachel. she has changed because of you two.- Artie_

**Artie you can't prove that Mercedes and I bullied Rachel into quitting glee club and changing her appearance. Even though she has changed her appearance she still looks like a chipmunk.- Kurt**

_Oh Kurt, yes I can prove you have been bullying Rachel and second of all you say your not a bully but Kurt you just contradicted yourself.- Artie_

**Im not going to respond to your last statement Artie. So what proof do you have that Mercedes and I have bullied Rachel?- Kurt**

_Oh, just this Kurt!- Artie_

Kurt caught the crumpled up paper Artie threw at him. " What the hell is this Artie, why did you throw a random piece of trash at me," asked Kurt. Artie growled at Kurt then laughed when he saw Kurt flinch. "Oh Kurt, why don't you open it up. This is my proof that you mentally bullied Rachel," said Artie. Kurt slowly opened the note and gasped when he recognized the note about Rachel was his and Mercedes. " Where did you get this and why are there tear stains on it," asked Kurt suspiciously. Artie just scowled at Kurt then said, " Well to answer your first question I got the note from Jacob Ben-Israel. Oh and Kurt, the tear stains are from Rachel." Kurt gulped and ran out the door.

* * *

**Next up Rachel & Puck!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

**Rachel & Puck**

**What do you want Puckerman?- Rachel**

_Berry can't a fellow Jew talk to you?- Puck_

**I'm trying to study here, and I don't want to risk getting slushied by you!- Rachel**

_Relax Berry, I'm not going to slushie you OK.I really want to make amends.-Puck_

**Oh really, this is probably just one of your ploys to woo me into bed.- Rachel**

_Rachel, I'm being serious here. I really want to be friends with you.- Puck_

**Why would you want to be friends with me Puck? If I remember correctly you were the one that started the slushie facials.- Rachel**

_I'm sorry about that Rachel. I want to change my ways Rach. I've made many terrible choices in life. I don't want future little Puckermans to follow in my footsteps. Everybody deserves a friend Rachel and I hate seeing you changing into someone your not. What's up with the new you Rach, I prefer bossy Rachel in her animal sweaters, not stuck-up Rachel in little black dresses.- Puck_

**Um…wow nice speech Noah. Oh, by the way Noah, I know that you got Quinn pregnant and I think you will be a good father. I forgive you Noah for everything. If you must know I changed after I read a note about me written by Kurt and Mercedes.- Rachel**

_What! Mercedes and Kurt wrote a note that you read made you change who you are? I can't believe those two. Hopefully Finn doesn't discover this problem, if he does he will be pissed.- Puck._

**Why would he be pissed, it's not like he cares about me.- Rachel**

_Rachel, he cares about you a lot he admitted that to me and he admits that he is a jackass for not telling you the truth Rach. I told him he needs to have a heart to heart chat with Quinn before he moves on to you.- Puck_

**I don't know why but I believe you Noah and your right they really need to clear the air before they move onto other relationships. Thanks Puck. Friends? - Rachel**

_Oh your welcome Rach. Of course we can be friends.- Puck_

* * *

**Next up a heart to heart note with Finn and Quinn!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finn & Quinn**

**Hey Quinn, I really need to talk to you its really important.-Finn**

_Sure Finn, because I have a few important things to say to you too.- Quinn_

**So lately I've been thinking and I really need to be honest with myself and to you Quinn.- Finn**

_I'm glad you said that because I have to be honest with myself and you too.- Quinn_

**Quinn, when I joined glee I needed Rachel to help me vocally and then we kisses and I like it a lot. I'm telling you this because I'm in love with Rachel. I thought I loved you but the status quo forced us into a relationship focusing more on status than feelings. I do love you Quinn, but just as a friend.- Finn**

_Wow, I think that is the longest speech I heard from you. So remember the week we were fighting about you joining glee club ? Well Puck came over with some wine coolers and we slept I'm expecting his child and I think I'm in love with him. Finn, you are so right about the status quo forcing us into a relationship. So can we be friends?Quinn_

**Wow, I'm speechless, that was a lot of information to take in but yeah we can be friends.-Finn**

* * *

Next up Finn & Rachel


End file.
